18 Listopada 2013
TVP 1 05:35 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 70 - Eden - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 BBC w Jedynce - Afryka cz. 4. Na południu (Afryka cz. 4. Na południu) - txt. str. 777 48'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /52/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Klimaty i smaki - Na ziemi sandomierskiej; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przepis dnia - /48/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Zdumiewające Indie. cz. 1. Pustynia Thar: święte piaski (Wildest India) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); reż.:Richard Kirby; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2737; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5887 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5887); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /48/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Las - największa spiżarnia; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Drużyna A - odc. 1, Meksykańska jazda, część 1 (The A - Team, ep. 1, Mexican Slayride part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Rod Holcomb; wyk.:George Peppard, Mr. T, Tim Dunigan, Dwight Schultz, Melinda Culea; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2738; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2499 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /53/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /49/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:04 Biało - czerwoni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Przyjęcie - txt. str. 777 88'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Zaleski; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Monika Kwiatkowska-Dejczer, Przemysław Sadowski, Agnieszka Warchulska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Homeland I - odc. 11 (Homeland, ep. 11) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:10 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Mroczny handel częściami ciała (Cannabalised: Dirty Deals With Body Parts) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Wolfgang Luck, Martina Keller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Glina - odc. 22/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Drużyna A - odc. 1, Meksykańska jazda, część 1 (The A - Team, ep. 1, Mexican Slayride part 1); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Rod Holcomb; wyk.:George Peppard, Mr. T, Tim Dunigan, Dwight Schultz, Melinda Culea; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Świat się kręci - /53/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Oglądaj z Andrzejem Fidykiem - Mroczny handel częściami ciała (Cannabalised: Dirty Deals With Body Parts) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Wolfgang Luck, Martina Keller; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Notacje - Barbara Winkiel. Przyjaźnie zapisane słowami; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 40/91 Siekierka i kijek; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 382; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1008 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 177 Złote gody; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Super Zaradni; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Gambia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 47"Chora decyzja"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Ziemia - nasz dom - odc. 1/2 (Home. Histoire d'un voyage - ep. 1/2) 54'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Yann Arthus-Bertrand; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 98 "Ludwik żelazne ramię" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:09 Boscy w sieci - odc. 10 "Eksperyment"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 123 "PODRÓŻ" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 124 "NIEBEZPIECZNE SPORTY" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 48 "Emigracja"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 22/78 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1008 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1009 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1017; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 752; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 7/12 "Piętno" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Czy świat oszalał? - Wojna w sieci (Observed: Electronic Warfare) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Paul Moreira; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Instynkt - odc. 10 "Łagodna"; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 17/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 205); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 18/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 206); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Trzeci oficer - odc. 13/13 - Tak zginął; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 76 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 67 Sezon: 2 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 68 Sezon: 2 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 56 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 353 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 17 13:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 8 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1781 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 54 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1211 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 143 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 493 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1782 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 371 20:05 Kod da Vinci 23:10 Oblicze strachu 1:20 Breaking Bad Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 2:20 Dziupla Cezara Odcinek: 10 3:10 Dziupla Cezara Odcinek: 11 3:55 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1498 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2462 TVN 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3743 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2238 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 624 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1293 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 255 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 129 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 612 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 53 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 256 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2239 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 130 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 54 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3744 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1824 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1095 21:30 Lekarze Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 22:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 23:30 MTV Europe Music Awards 2013 1:30 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3744 1:45 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1107 3:05 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2239 4:00 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Szczecin 06:30 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:46 Spoty społeczne - Spot "Europejski Dzień Wiedzy o Antybiotykach" 1) 07:46 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 18.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Wszystko mi wolno coraz wolniej; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 156 (odc. 156); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Etniczne klimaty - Polscy Bułgarzy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Kościół z bliska - odc. 63; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Dziennik regionów- tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 11:15 Dla niesłyszących - Bez barier - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:50 Tropami Wysockiego - koncert Evgen Malinovskiy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Tropami Wysockiego - koncert Evgen Malinovskiy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Oj nie ma jak Lwów - Tydzień Lwowa w Warszawie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Nieznana Białoruś. - Świteź. Miasto na dnie jeziora; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Wszystko mi wolno coraz wolniej; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English odc. 253; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol odc. 226; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Spoty społeczne - Spot "Europejski Dzień Wiedzy o Antybiotykach" 2) 15:30 Gotowi Start - odc. 32; magazyn sportowy 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów- tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Spoty społeczne - Spot "Europejski Dzień Wiedzy o Antybiotykach" 2) 17:31 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:44 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 17:46 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:59 Spoty społeczne - Spot "Europejski Dzień Wiedzy o Antybiotykach" 2) 18:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:02 Spoty społeczne - Spot "Europejski Dzień Wiedzy o Antybiotykach" 1) 18:02 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:30 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:39 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:42 Spoty społeczne - Spot "Europejski Dzień Wiedzy o Antybiotykach" 2) 18:43 Zawsze po; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 18:58 Spoty społeczne - Spot "Europejski Dzień Wiedzy o Antybiotykach" 1) 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Kultowe Rozmowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Sprawa polityczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Menu kulturalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:16 Wiatr od morza - odc. 25; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:28 Spoty społeczne - Spot "Europejski Dzień Wiedzy o Antybiotykach" 2) 20:30 Wokół Nas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 18.11.1995; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda - 18.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 18.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:01 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:03 Kronika; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:28 Spoty społeczne - Spot "Europejski Dzień Wiedzy o Antybiotykach" 2) 22:35 Przebaczamy i prosimy o wybaczenie; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Everyday English odc. 253; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Ahora espanol odc. 226; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Siła wyższa - odc. 8/13* - Post uszlachetniający; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Las bliżej nas - odc.47 Grzybobranie w Borach Tucholskich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 9 - Napad na wyspę (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Lee (361); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 952 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /9/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Ranczo - odc. 82* - Tchnienie antyklerykalizmu - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kulturalni PL - (167); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 819* - Pozew; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 44 Kosmetyki - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Birma - Lee (361); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /9/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Tacy sami - odc. 10 pt. Chatki z piernika; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 125 - lecie Teatru im. St. Jaracza; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 952 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Do kogo należą bohaterowie?; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Proszę słonia odc.4 - Przeprowadzka Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /9/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 8/13* - Rozdroże - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Karolina (363); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Śladami Podlasian - Reno; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Celem amerykańskich wędrówek jest tym razem Reno w Nevadzie. Mieszkający tam Polacy opowiedzą, jak żyje się z dala od wielkich skupisk Polonii. Zajrzymy nad piękne jezioro Tahoe w górach Sierra Nevada oraz do rezewatu Indian z plemienia Paiutów. 00:20 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 50; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Julian Tuwim /9/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Janka - odc. 9 - Napad na wyspę (Janka); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Proszę słonia odc.4 - Przeprowadzka Dominika; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Karolina (363); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Wiedźmin - odc. 8/13* - Rozdroże; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 952; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Śladami Podlasian - Reno; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Celem amerykańskich wędrówek jest tym razem Reno w Nevadzie. Mieszkający tam Polacy opowiedzą, jak żyje się z dala od wielkich skupisk Polonii. Zajrzymy nad piękne jezioro Tahoe w górach Sierra Nevada oraz do rezewatu Indian z plemienia Paiutów. 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Disney Channel 06:00 Słoneczna Sonny 06:30 Nie ma to jak hotel 07:00 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 07:30 Violetta 08:20 Jessie 08:45 Moja niania jest wampirem 09:10 Powodzenia, Charlie! 09:35 Nadzdolni 10:00 Taniec rządzi! 10:25 Austin i Ally 10:50 Jessie 11:15 Nie ma to jak hotel 11:40 Z innej beczki! 12:05 Austin i Ally 12:30 Taniec rządzi! 12:55 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 13:20 Powodzenia, Charlie! 13:45 Moja niania jest wampirem 14:10 Nadzdolni 14:40 Jessie 15:05 Blog na cztery łapy 15:30 Austin i Ally 16:00 Violetta 17:00 Nadzdolni 17:30 Taniec rządzi! 18:00 Austin i Ally 18:30 Powodzenia, Charlie! 19:00 Blog na cztery łapy 19:30 Jessie 20:00 Violetta 21:00 Powodzenia, Charlie! 21:30 Nadzdolni 22:00 Austin i Ally 22:30 Blog na cztery łapy 23:00 Moja niania jest wampirem 23:30 W.I.T.C.H. 23:55 Szczypta magii 00:20 Wymiennicy 00:45 Do dzwonka Cafe 01:00 Stitch 01:25 W.I.T.C.H. 01:50 Szczypta magii 02:15 Wymiennicy 02:40 Stitch 03:05 W.I.T.C.H. 03:30 Szczypta magii 03:55 Wymiennicy 04:20 Stitch 04:45 W.I.T.C.H. 05:10 Szczypta magii 05:35 Kim Kolwiek Disney Junior 6:00 Specjalny agent Oso 6:15 Przystanek dżungla 6:30 Opowieści z Kręciołkowa 6:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 7:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 7:50 Klinika dla pluszaków 8:20 Zou 8:35 Henry Hugglemonster 9:00 Jej Wysokość Zosia 9:25 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 9:55 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:45 Miś Muki 11:00 Kubusiowe opowieści o przyjaźni 11:05 Opowieści z Kręciołkowa 11:20 Ul 11:30 Klinika dla pluszaków 12:00 Zou 12:15 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 12:30 Henry Hugglemonster 12:55 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 13:45 Opowieści z Kręciołkowa 13:55 Ul 14:05 Klinika dla pluszaków 14:20 Zou 14:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 15:05 Art Attack 15:30, 19:30 Goofy i inni 15:55, 19:55 Legenda Tarzana 16:20, 20:20 Kacza paczka 16:45, 20:45 Lilo i Stitch 17:10 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 18:00 Kubusiowe opowieści o przyjaźni 18:05 Piżamiaki 18:25 Klinika dla pluszaków 18:40 Kubusiowe opowieści o przyjaźni 18:45 Zou 19:00 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii 21:10 Jej Wysokość Zosia 21:35 Klinika dla pluszaków 21:50 Piżamiaki 22:05 Kubusiowe opowieści o przyjaźni 22:10 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 23:10 Klinika dla pluszaków 23:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 23:50 Przystanek dżungla 0:10 Złota rączka 0:25 Kubusiowe opowieści o przyjaźni 0:30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki